


深陷

by boluo54



Category: all澄 - Fandom, 湛澄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boluo54/pseuds/boluo54





	深陷

设定：江澄是高级会所里的“接待生”，在蓝曦臣的安排下接待客人。一天，蓝湛被朋友骗进店里，误打误撞去了江澄房间。

蓝湛在尝试过一次后，欲不能罢，每天都来找江澄。

——————————

蓝湛来时，江澄被蒙着眼睛，双手高举固定在床顶垂落的绳子里。他两条白皙的腿半跪着，脸色涨红，浑身紧绷，后穴里的按摩棒正嗡嗡作响。

听到开门声，江澄的呻吟停了片刻，带着口塞的嘴无法闭合，津液顺着唇角往下流。屋内的灯光暧昧，打得江澄的身体泛着粉红色，诱人至极。知道有人来后，江澄夹紧了双腿，故意在蓝湛面前摩擦着，以此来表达自己的不满。

蓝湛狠狠地咽了咽口水，下体的巨物正在苏醒，他缓慢地移步过去，喉间干涩得不行。

床上摆满了各式各样的工具，很多是蓝湛都不曾见过的，他随手拿起离他最近的黑色皮鞭，皮鞭顶端恶趣味地挂着一个小铃铛，抽打时伴随着痛苦而愉悦的叫声，还会发出清脆的铃铛声。

“呜……嗯～”假阳具在体内不断地顶撞辗转，江澄觉得后穴麻痒勃起的欲望被束缚住，无法得到宣泄，难耐地扭动着身体。

江澄甜腻稀碎的呻吟刺激着蓝湛的神经，蓝湛拿着皮鞭的手发抖，他的目光落在江澄分开的大腿内侧上，那里的肌肤细嫩，还留着他昨天的吻痕。蓝湛的心一颤，带着期待抬手往江澄的大腿根部抽去，红色的鞭痕瞬间浮现，配合着被体液弄湿的腿部，暧昧淫靡。

蓝湛见状，晦暗的眼眸更加阴沉。想到江澄对性爱技巧的追求，以及“接待生”的身份，便知道他曾经接待过多少的男人。

“骚货。”蓝湛的心里燃起嫉妒的火焰，他看江澄的视线变得冰冷。

闻言，江澄便知今日来的人还是蓝湛，悬着的心也放了下来。他故作不满地扭动着身躯，希望蓝湛能帮他把身后的按摩棒取下来，冷硬的工具在体内横冲直撞，弄得他很不舒服。

“想要？”蓝湛单膝，捏着江澄的下颌，没有感情的目光划过江澄深陷情欲的脸，残忍地问道。

江澄一愣，被蒙住双眼的他虽看不见，但其他感官却异常敏感。他能清楚地感受到蓝湛投在他身上的视线，不由得瑟缩了一下。

蓝湛的心情不好。

下一刻，蓝湛便松开了他。不待江澄喘息，后穴里的按摩棒就被推高了档位，高频率的震动让按摩棒根部接连的假猫尾巴左右摆动，轻轻地刮过股沟里的嫩肉，又痒又酥。

“啊——”江澄发出诱人的呻吟，迷人的颈部后仰，前端分泌出更多的液体，沾湿了大腿。

体内的按摩棒在不断地抽插旋转，艳红的媚肉向外翻出，江澄低声呜咽着，他不喜欢玩具，本能地想将东西往外推。

“夹紧。”蓝湛见状，低沉着嗓音警告江澄。

闻言，江澄立刻缩紧了穴口，浑身颤抖着不敢乱动。

周围安静下来，被蒙住双眼的江澄看不见，不知道接下来等待他的会是什么。除了恐惧外，还多了一丝紧张和期待。

蓝湛绕到江澄身后，用力地将褪出体内的按摩棒重新捅了回去。

“啊……”江澄发出一声带着痛楚的呻吟，不给他喘息的机会，蓝湛手里的皮鞭就已经朝着江澄柔嫩的屁股挥去。

“呜……”江澄缩紧臀部，痛得流下了生理泪水，前端抬头的小江澄也立刻软了下去。

蓝湛恍若未闻，鞭身扫过江澄的臀沟，引得江澄激烈地扭动身体。

“啊……”痛。江澄惊恐地摇头，半跪的双腿挣扎着试图起来，他想要逃离蓝湛的鞭打。

“乖。”蓝湛扔掉皮鞭，双手摩挲过受伤的臀瓣，心疼地吻了又吻。

江澄哭泣着，此时他的臀部已经一片通红，充血得可怕。因为是蓝湛，所以他逐渐平静下来。

蓝湛上床，用指尖刮着江澄娇艳的乳珠，在江澄的低喘中，用舌头舔了一下。他抬眸观察江澄的表情，最后将乳头整个含住，狠狠地一吸。

“啊——”江澄发出高亢地尖叫，太刺激了，好像真的能吸出奶水一样。

蓝湛褪去衣服，高翘的下体涨得暗红，露出狰狞的脉络。他取下江澄嘴里的口塞，将江澄高举的双手放下。

“跪下。”蓝湛对江澄说道，江澄一愣，随即照做了。蓝湛满意地摸摸江澄的下巴，将挺硬的阳具送他江澄嘴边，简洁明了地命令道，“含住。”

江澄听话地张开嘴，乖巧地含住蓝湛的性器，温柔地吸吮舔弄起来。唾液把蓝湛涨得发紫的巨物打湿，在暧昧的灯光下，显得晶莹发亮。

蓝湛紧闭眼眸，享受着江澄的服务。江澄的舌头灵巧，不断挑逗着他凶猛的巨物，舌尖细腻地描绘着上面的青筋，蓝湛闷哼一声，抬手拍了拍江澄的脸蛋，“好乖。”

得到表扬，江澄更加卖力地伺候蓝湛。他努力将蓝湛的性器全部含进嘴里，粗大的兽头深入喉间，窄小的甬道紧紧地包裹着巨物，蓝湛只觉得爽极了，一时恍惚，竟射了出来。

江澄想将蓝湛的东西尽数吞下，但性器的位置过深，呛得他直咳嗦。

“胡闹。”蓝湛抬手去顺江澄的背，又帮他抹掉嘴边的白浊之物。

“甜……”江澄仰头，在蓝湛危险的目光中，色情地含住了蓝湛的手指，唇肉紧紧地吸着指节，模仿性交的动作。

“骚货。”蓝湛紧绷的弦倏地断裂，疲软的性器再次挺立，他单手向后摸去，噗地一声，拔掉了江澄后穴里震动的按摩棒。透明的液体顺着穴口往下流，湿答答地弄胀了床单。

没了慰藉的身体被空虚感所淹没，江澄交叠双腿，不安地来回摩擦着。江澄凭借感觉，往蓝湛身上靠去，修长的大腿缠住蓝湛的腰身，请求道，“进来……”

“浪蹄子。”蓝湛掐住江澄的大腿，借着肠液的润滑，一点点地撑开江澄柔软的花穴。他垂眸，看花穴周围的褶皱随着他的进入而被撑开。花穴习惯性地开始吞吐蓝湛的性器，为了让蓝湛更好地进入，江澄不自觉抬高了臀部。

蓝湛坏心眼地握住小江澄，看它的前端越来越湿，坏心眼地用指尖刮了刮铃口。江澄浑身战栗，皮肤泛着潮红，脚趾因刺激蜷曲起来。

“要我取下来吗？”蓝湛低头，凑到江澄耳边，喑哑着嗓音问道。话落，他含住了江澄的耳尖，肆意地蹂躏舔弄。

“嗯……”江澄看不见，拼命地点头。从他被带上床起，就没有射过，再这样下去，会坏掉的。

“如你所愿。”蓝湛勾起嘴角，把炙热的分身往花穴的深处送去，在顶到江澄前列腺的同时，取下了束缚小江澄的黑色圆环。

“嗯啊——”江澄的手紧紧地攥着身下的被单，白浊的液体冲出身体，染湿了被单。

高潮后，江澄的脑袋一片空白，他整个人脱力地趴在那里，连抬指的力气也没有。

“嗯……”蓝湛闷哼一声，江澄的内壁紧致温热，湿润的小嘴牢牢地吸住他的欲望，让他差点精关失守，“好热……”

他抱起江澄的腰，细滑的手感让他爱不释手，右手抚到江澄胸前挺立的茱萸，挑弄揉搓。

后穴里的炙热缓慢地摩擦着内壁，江澄的前端再次昂头，白皙的肌肤泛着醉人的红晕，他可怜兮兮地乞求道，“快，点……哈，动一动……”

“求我。”蓝湛啃咬着江澄的肩背，留下一串串红齿痕。他的腰部挺进，阳具往深处探去，几乎要将江澄贯穿。

“呜……求你，肏我……”江澄鼻尖通红，因为得不到满足，体内燥热难耐。他深知男人的秉性，眼泪汪汪直掉。

“……”蓝湛的眸色深沉，突然问道，“我是谁？”

“呜……蓝，蓝湛……啊！”江澄话音刚落，蓝湛的眼底一片赤红，他扶着江澄的腰，疯狂地抽插起来，整根褪出，再狠狠地埋入。

江澄趴在凌乱的床上，身体被蓝湛抽插得剧烈地抖动起来，他的呼吸紊乱，双腿颤抖着，圆润的臀部高翘，配合着蓝湛不断扭动。

室内旖旎，江澄的呻吟响彻各个角落，蓝湛规律地抽插着，淫荡的水声被无限放大。

忽然，蓝湛加快了速度，随后阳具收缩，射在了江澄体内。

“嗯啊，哈……”江澄的身体止不住地痉挛，最后，精疲力尽地倒了下去。

蓝湛见状，准确无误地接住了他。江澄的花穴温热紧致，蓝湛实在不愿把东西取出来，好想就这样永远停留在江澄体内。

夜色渐深，一辆黑色的宾利停在了会所门口，紧接着一个高挑欣长的身影走了下来。

“蓝大少爷。”会所的经理满脸堆笑地迎了上去。

“嗯。”蓝曦臣嘴边挂着温润的笑意，脚步不停地往中庭走去，熟练地绕过小型喷泉，上了楼，“晚吟呢？”

“小江在房间，正等着您过去呢。”经理伸手在前面带路。

“这段时间，大哥和三弟有来看他吗？”蓝曦臣漫不经心地问道。

经理认真地答道，“没有，他们有段时间没过来看小江了。”

“是吗？”蓝曦臣若有所思地点头，暗色的眸子如海般深不可测。

等二人来到江澄房前，守在门外的男侍在看到蓝曦臣的后，脸上露出了怪异的表情。

“蠢货，愣着做什么？！还不快开门！”经理小心翼翼地瞟了一眼身边的蓝曦臣，急切地呵斥道。

男侍愣愣地缓过神，立刻替蓝曦臣开了门，随后和经理一起退了下去。

开门声响起，床上的二人循声回头。

“哥？”待看清来人后，蓝湛的脸色霎时变得苍白。

闻言，江澄吃力地摘下眼罩，泪眼盈盈地望向蓝曦臣。随后他低垂下眼帘，遮去心里的厌恶。

“……晚吟？”蓝曦臣脸上的笑意瞬间凝固，全身的血液都在翻腾，垂在两侧的手紧攥成拳。

“嗯？”江澄慵懒地躺在蓝湛怀中，双腿大开，与蓝湛紧密相连的股间毫无保留地暴展示在蓝曦臣眼前。江澄的杏眸里氤氲着水雾，然后笑了。

就在蓝湛准备从江澄体内抽离时，江澄突然扭头，捧起蓝湛的脸，无视蓝曦臣冷浸浸的目光，吻住了蓝湛的唇。

“嗯……”江澄朱唇发出动情的呻吟，满身的精液淫荡至极，他扭腰，欲求不满地蓝湛说道，“阿湛，肏我……”


End file.
